My Little Hero
by Larrykitty
Summary: A magical beam of light...A strange browned furred creature...and a shadow that moves on its own...Just another day in Esqustria
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning dew dripped lazily from the treetops, and the song birds chirped happily from their nest. Little critters ran this way and that way busily doing scurrying about. It was a normal day in the plains of Equestria.

At least one would think it was…

In the river, not too far from the Everfree Forest, was a brown furred figure, its lower body submerged while its upper body rested on the rocky gravel. He was, for the being was most certainly a male, unconscious. His body was covered with cuts and bruises, a trail of blood had trickled down his forehead, drying in the heat of the sun to cake his fur in and red nasty mess. He had been dressed in a black no-sleeve shirt, with tan pants, both of which looked no better than their owner, being torn and tattered to the point of disrepair. All and all, the poor being had looked as though he had been through the gates of Tartarus and back again.

It was then that one would hear a cheerful little ditty coming not too far away from the strange being. The voice in itself belonged to a pink maned pony with butter-yellow fur. She had been trudging a cart full of clothes, having just washed them not to long ago up river. It only took a quick look for her to see the strange creature and for her to just as quickly dive in a nearby patch of bushes. They shook violently as her eyes peered from an opening she had made. They blinked twice before, trying to register what it was that she was looking at. After about five minuets she would pop her head out to see if she could get a better look at the being. To her surprise she could see that not only was it not moving but it seem to have been hurt somehow. Or possibly worse…

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" She stammered, quickly moving toward the creature. "What do I do!?"

She quickly wrapped her fore hooves under his arms, and slowly began to pull the rest of his body out of the water, praying to the heaves above that she was not causing more damage to the poor creature. It took about a full five minutes to finish her task.

The shy little pony twisted him so that he could face upwards, and despite the urgency of the situation, she could not help but study and be amazed by the look of the strange creature's face.

The same brown hair covered his face, along with what she had suspected was his hair. Despite the blood that had caked part of his face she could tell that he looked feline in origin, complete with a pink button nose and a cute little muzzle.

She pressed her ear against his mouth.

Nothing…

"Oh my! Ok! Ok! Ah…"

She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and lowered herself, pressing her lips against his own, letting her breath fill his lungs. After she did so she would raise up and begin pressing down on his chest with her fore hooves repeatedly.

He didn't stir…

"C-Come on Fluttershy! You can do this!" She said quietly to herself, trying to give herself a boost of confidence.

She repeated her past actions, ending with her once again pressing her hooves into his chest.

Nothing again…

"Please…for me…" She said as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

She did it once more.

*Cough Cough*

When the creature coughed she almost squealed with delight, but quickly corrected herself. "No time for praising yourself Fluttershy! He's not out of the woods yet!

She ran to her cart and dumped the contents out there of. She quickly pulled it to where the creature was and quickly (but not too much so) loaded the poor thing onto the cart. She then began a fast yet careful trek to her little cottage on the hill.

*******

**"****BURRRRRPPPPPP!"**

"SPIKE!"

Twilight Sparkle glared at her assassin with a judging look in her eyes. The one she was looking at, a little purple and green dragon. He turned around and raised an eyebrow to her, cookie crumbs clinging to the baby dragon's mouth.

"What?"

The purple unicorn rolled her eyes and turned to face a pink cotton candy maned pony with a bright smile on her face. "Sorry Pinkie. You were saying?"

"Oh I was just telling you my Pinkie Sense was going off like crazy yesterday." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Is that so…" Twijlight still didn't know what triggered her so called 'Pinkie Sense' and that in itself, had always baffled. For a pony to just…know…when something was going to happen with out the use of magic…it was so strange. But she accepted it none the less so why dwell too much on it.

"Yes-sir-ree!" Pinkie said, pulling the purple mare from her thoughts.

"So…what did it say…you 'Pinkie Sense?"

"I have no Ideal."

"What?" Twilight deadpanned.

"Usually I would know, but this time I don't. I've never not know before. WAIT! There was that time that I had pinkie sense and I didn't know what it meant or what it was for. Though at the end of the day that Particular Pinkie Sense was for you when you told me that you believed in my Pinkie Sense. And I was all like 'Say whaaaaa~' and you where all like 'Mhm!' And I was all like, 'Your kidding.' And you were all like, 'No way!' and I was all like, 'Yay!' And you were all like-"

**"****Pinkie!"**

"Yes?"

"We get it…"

He blinked a few times before smiling brightly at Twilight. "Okie-Dokie-Lokie!"

IT was then that Spike chimed in. "So Pinkie…Are you saying that you don't know what your Pinkie Sense is telling you…just like that last time?"  
"Yep-a-roony!"

"Well whatever it was, it might have to do what that serge of energy I've felt last night…" Twilight said, more to herself than to anypony else.

Spike looked upwards thinking back to last night.

***FLASHBACK***

_Spike was busily sleeping in his bed, dreaming a peaceful dream about ice cream and cake, when he was pulled from his dream by a frantic looking Twilight. Her hair was a mess and bags where under her eyes. All and all, she was not the first thing he wanted to wake up to in the middle of the night._

_"__SPIKE! TAKE A LETTER!" She yelled running to her table to pull out an ink pin and paper. She roughly levitated it to her assisant, who caught it with much distaste._

_"__Take a letter? But Twilight, it's not even light outside…I doubt the princess is even up right now…" He said, stiffening a yawn as he did so._

_"__This is urgent Spike! I was looking up into the sky with my telescope when I noticed some bright light. Normally I thought that this was a new galaxy being formed but upon closer inspecting I noticed it was getting closer and closer to the ground, it hovered above the Everfree Forest for a bit before some…energy shot out of it. It made my horn glow like crazy when it did so! I need you to contact the princess now! I have to tell her about it!."_

_"__Are you sure you're not just sleep deprived Twilight?" Spike said, giving her a glare._

_She got close to him, her nose touching his own. He could clearly see the derange look in her eyes as she stared deep into the poor Dragon's Soul. "Spike…my dear…Please write the letter…" She said in a disturbingly calm voice._

_Spike gulped before putting ink to the paper._

***END FLASHBACK***

Spike grimaced as he remembered the way Twilight looked last night. He was sure to have nightmares.

"Spike? Did you hear me?"

He looked over to see Twilight looking at him. "Ah…Sorry Twi…I was…ah…thinking?"

"Well pay attention spike, I told you that we need to get over to Rarity's."

His head perked up at his crush's name. "Wait? Why?"

"If I felt it, maybe other unicorns have as well. What better place to start then with her." She said matter-of-factly. She turned and made her way toward the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Spike called out, following after her. He then came back and grabbed a plate full of cookies before leaving again. "Later Pinks!"

"Later Spike. See ya Twilight." She smiled and waved a hoof at them as they left, and even some time afterward. After a few seconds she would look at the door and then call out . "HEEEEYY! You forgot to pay!"

******

Flutter shy came out of the wash room, covered in a power blue robe. She made her way downstairs and trotted over to the sofa where she had placed the creature just minutes before. She had dressed and cleaned his wounds (Much to her embarrassment when she found out what exactly his pants had hidden from her view. It also proved that she was right about him being a boy.) and had covered him with a thick blanket. Despite the scare he had given her at the river he was basically alright. His cuts weren't as deep as she had first thought which meant that he was not in danger of getting an infection.

She placed a hoof of his forehead for what seemed like the twentieth time in less then an hour. "Good…no fever…" She said, sighing lightly to herself. She sat down on her hunches, as she began to bursh her hair. "You gave me quite the scare back there. I'm glad your alright."

He just lay there, breathing lightly.

She looked his way for a second before turning away from him again. "Just what are you anyway? I've never seen an animal quite like you before. You're too tall to be a cat…at least not a normal one. Maybe your some kind of abnormal breed that resides in the Everfree Forest."

He gently began to stir in his dream like state, though his eyes remained close.

"I hope it's ok if I say this, but your fur is such a lovely shade of brown. It went so well with your outfit. To bad its looks ruined." She looked up into the sky as a thought crossed her mind. "I wonder who made it for you. I could certainly see why you would need it though…Sorry about that by the way…"

She looked to her right to see the creature looking over at her, soft brown eyes stareing straight at the shy little pony. They were brown, only a shade lighter than his fur. They were the type of brown one would see in the begging of autumn just as the trees were begging to turn.

The two stared at each other for the longest of times, their eyes never wavering, never blinking. One would be able to cut a knife into the tension that now surrounded Fluttershy's home. The creature slowly began to sit up after a while, a bit of pain etched on his face as he did so. Fluttershy tensed up at this, her body now in the fight or flight position. She had opened her mouth to speak but before she could he had beaten her to the punch.

"Hello?"

All senses in Fluttershy's brain instantly shut off then and there, and she fainted without a moment's notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fluttershy awoke to the morning sun beaming down on her. A think warm blanket snuggled against her frame, making her close her eyes, unable to find the energy to rise. As she did so her thoughts would drift to the dream she had, had. And to the strange creature that was at the epicenter of it all. "So…very…strange…"She would say as sleep threated to overtake her.

***THUMBTHUMBTHUMBTHUMBTHUMBTHUMB***

She was rudely awaken by several knocks upside her head. When it stopped her eyes rocked back and forth before swirling in dizziness. When she finally regained her composure she would looked toward the one that had assaulted her.

It bounced in front of her, a little white bunny with a cotton like tail. It had folded his arms about its chest and was giving her a nasty glare. "Angel? What's wrong? Did i-"

The smell of food cut her off in mid-sentence. Smiling, she would float down the stairs (Which might not been as surprising as one would think due to her being a pegasus). "Oh, Angel. Did you cook ma 'ma breakfast? How-" She stopped talking when she saw the creature from yesterday turning around to look at her.

He had re-clothed himself in the outfit he had on before. A black no-sleeve shirt and tan pants. They were still ripped but still (To her surprise) quite wearable.

"Oh! Your awake. Ah…you ok? That was a pretty nasty faint." There was a touch of concern in his tone. Something she would have noticed if she didn't 'EPP!' and zipped under the couch. The creature couldn't help but watch as the little bunny Angel slipped in after her and pushed her out in front of him. He was tall…Almost the same size as Celestia. The yellow-furred mare shook like a leaf in a typhoon as she looked up upon him. The creature, finding the whole thing completely awkward, scratched the back of his head with, what she noticed, a furry paw with long appendages, and gave a nerves chuckle.

"I…I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what your thinking." He gave her a kind smile raising his 'Paws' showing that he meant her no harm.

After a long time of looking this way and that way. Anyway but at him. She would lower her head and spoke in a quiet voice. "W-Who are you? What are you?"

The creature placed a paw on his chest, gesturing to himself. "I am Knights…Knights Kazuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

That was not something she had expected. Manners. Despite that she would look away, her ears folded back against her head. He looked down and noticed Angel looking up at the butter-yellow mare, an annoyed look on his face. He made a snapping sound with his paw (Which inadvertently caused her to "EPP") and made his way into the kitchen. After a few seconds he would return with a nice, big, juicy carrot. Fluttershy watched as the he bent over and extend his arm, holding out the morsel to the bunny. The bunny instantly responded by bouncing over, a smile on its face. It took the carrot from Knights's hand and would then proceed to nuzzle his leg as the bunny began to bite into its favorite food.

Fluttershy couldn't help not hiding her surprise. "Angel has never token food from anyone else before…let alone nuzzles them like that."

Knights chuckled as he reached to pet the little bunny behind the ears. "Is that so? Well I was always told I've had away with animals."

He slowly stood up and made his way to the kitchen. As he did so, Fluttershy, against better judgment, would follow noticing the scent of pancakes and strawberries. Peeping around the door, she would see the creature standing at the counter, chopping a strawberry. When he was done with that, he went on to the stove, and poured the last of some batter into a pan. With precision, he would flip the now forming pancake, letting the other side harden before pouring it onto an already made stack of fluffy, puffy, goodness. Picking up the plate and a bowl full of cut strawberries he would gently place both items on the table. Fluttershy slowly made her way to the table, giving the food a good sniff when she got there."

"Oh…My…" She would say taking in the sight before her. "Did you do all of this yourself?"

He gave her a bright smile, folding his arms about his chest when he did so. "Yeah…I was always told I was a good cook."

"Your good at a lot of things…aren't you?" She gave him a small smile.

"Heh, heh…I suppose…"

They were quite for a long time, Fluttershy studying the male, and Knights letting her. She barely moved, blinking only when she needed to. Despite her not knowing what he was…who he was…Somewhere in the deep recessives of her mind, she felt she could trust him. She couldn't explain it…she just could for some reason.

"Fluttershy…"

He was slightly taken aback by her suddenly speaking. "Parden?"

"My name…Its Fluttershy…"

He looked at her for a second longer before smiling. Holding out his paw to her he would great her in a formal tone. " It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Fluttershy."

She looked at his paw for the longest time before smiling as well. She held up her forehoof and let it rest in the palm of his odd looking paw. "Likewise…Mr. Kazuki."

_

At the exact time Fluttershy was put into a fainting spell, Rarity would be gracing Twilight and spike with her presence. She would have come to meet then sooner but she insisted that she have some time to fix her hair. "You must always look your best "Was one of her many…many…mottos on fashion. As she came down the stairs, greeting her two friends, Twilight would have an annoyed look on her face while Spike would just be floating on airs, admiring the perfect unicorn in front of him.

"Well?" The white mare would say, flipping her purple mane and posing for the two of them.

"Amazing!" Spike blurted out.

"What he said." Twilight would say, rolling her eyes.

"I know right?" Rarity would say, puffing her mane's curls with a hoof. "Now then Twilight, what can I do for you?"

Finally glad to be back on topic, Twilight would begin. "Rarity, I have a few questions for you. First of all, did you feel anything…strange lately…last night maybe?"

"Last night?" She thought for a moment. "Well…I WAS rudely awaken by some…feeling…I can't quite explain it, but it felt a little…how do you say…overwhelming."

Twilight gave Spike an 'I told you so' look for which he responded by the rolling of his eyes. Looking back at Rarity she would then ask. "Did you see any bright lights?"

"I'll say. That, my dear Twilight, is what broke the mules back." She thought for a moment before making her way to the window. "No offence."

"None taken." A homely looking gray donkey would say.

She came back over to her friends before continuing. "That light shined into my room, pulling me completely from my sleep."

"Did you see where it came from?" Twilight asked.

"Sadly…no. It disappeared with I got to the window."

"I see…" She was sure it was the same light that was above the Everfree Forest.

"Is…something going on Twilight?" Rarity asked, a concerning tone in her voice.

"I'm not sure…" A burp, followed by a flame came out of Spikes mouth. The flame would then form into a letter in which Twilight would catch and unravel hastily with her magic. Reading the contents therein she her eyes would turn to pinpricks before stuffing the letter into her saddlebag. Before Spike or Rarity had a chance to ask what it was about Twilight would be giving them orders. Spike! I need you to go get Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Rarity. You get Rainbow Dash. I'll get Fluttershy. We're all to meet at Books and Branches."

**"****What's going on!?"** Both the white mare and the dragon would ask.

"I'll tell you when you get the others. Now lets get going!"

_

Fluttershy would be at her home, enjoying the company that was Knights.

"So how did you get here? Where did you come from?" Fluttershy asked cleaning up the dishes that was left over after their breakfast. He was right. He was a good cook.

"I…That's kinda hard to explain…In order for me to tell you I would have to start with…a fight…"

"A-A fight?"

"Yeah…you see…"

***FLASHBACK***

_The landscape was bleak. Back and gray was the only noticeable colors all around. Even the sky would refuse to let even a bit of color show. The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. It wasn't a natural thunder though. It crackled and buckled around the palm of a certain brown furred creature. Blood seeped from the many cuts that were on his body, a look of defiance was in his eyes as he faced what looked like a living shadow. It stood over 9 feet tall, black tentacles flowing freely throughout its body. Evil, yellow eyes glaring down upon the boy._

_"__What do you hope to accomplish?" He would ask, its voice raspy and weary. Though it did not look it, it was quite beaten. "You cannot stop the coming darkness…NO ONE CAN!"_

_Knights huffed, looking at him form the corner of his eye. "You say that like you don't have faith in me."_

_The Shadow roared before lunging its tentacles at him, in which Knights responded by rolling out of the way, a stream of lighting following after him as he did so. He then got to his feet and went into a mad headlong sprint, the energy in his paw becoming wilder by the second. The shadow tried its best to stop him, but was it was to no avail. Knights jumped high in the air, the lighting in his paw now pulsing and crackling louder than before. He came rushing down upon the Shadow striking it with the lightening in his palm, it roared in pain before smacking the boy away. After a rough landing Knights slowly began to pick himself up, struggling to do so. In spite of the pain he was in, he couldn't help but chuckle. "That one sounded like it hurt…"_

_A bright light shone upon the battle, though for some reason it felt…cold. Knights looked up and immediately his smile would fade and dread overtook his continence._

_The shadow not missing his reaction formed a creepy, sharp tooth grin. "What's the matter boy…why the long face…" He looked up, as if seeing the light for the first time. "Oh…are you looking at this. You must know what this is right…I'm sure you do. If you know than you know you cannot top it…" It laughed then, sending a chill up Knights's spine._

_Knights cursed the fates for not noticing it sooner and ran full speed toward the shadow, bright violet lighting forming in his palm once again. As he reached the shadow a wide bright beam came upon the duo, enveloping them whole. When it subsided all that was left was where they once were, with no sigh that they were ever there to begin with._

***END FLASHBACK***

"…After that, I don't remember. It was all a blur." He finished his tale with a sigh.

"Oh…my…"She had stayed silent, throughout the story not making a peep. Now that it was done she decided to voice her curiosity. "What was the light…if you don't mind telling me that is…"

The light was…a teleporting spell…of sorts…"

"A…spell…You mean magic?"

"Yeah…I know you have no reason to believe me but it's the truth…I promise you."

She looked at him for a long time before saying. "I…believe you…"

A knock came upon Fluttershy's door, causing them both to jump (Fluttershy doing so a little higher). After regaining their composure Fluttershy would call out "Who is it?

"It's Twilight. We have an emergency!"

She looked toward Knight who just nodded before making his way up the stairs. Seeing that he was out of sight Fluttershy would open the door for her friend. "A-an emergency?"

"That's right come with me." Twilight said before turning to head back into the town.

"W-where are we going?"

"First to the library. We need all the girls."

"T-Then?"

"To Canterlot. Celestia has summoned us."


End file.
